


I always go back

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never leave, I never do. I could, and it would all be over, but I don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always go back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17: You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains.

It doesn’t matter how often he yells hurtful things at me. It doesn’t matter if he happens to hit me. I always go back. It doesn’t matter how I have promised myself not to go back. He leaves for work, after bringing me down, and I stand up tall, and start packing.   
  
I repeat constantly for an hour, how I won’t let him reel me in again, how I will leave for good this time.   
  
However, something always brings me back to him, it never takes too long. He holds me without touch. It’s horrible, but it’s the truth. He keeps me here, without chains. I could run any moment now, but I won’t. I always go back.


End file.
